erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Lasu
Lasu was a low-ranking demon from the Ashigori clan. She was the first demon to be contracted for the Angel War, and assigned to gather up the traitors that were to be contracted as well. Though Lasu wasn’t a traitor at this time, she soon grew closer to Elasolia Erin. The Angel War Some time during the war, Khepri nicknamed her “angel slayer” – possibly inspired by some kind of rock music. It was disturbingly accurate none the less. She took very active part in winning the war for the demon hunters. She was highly disturbed at finding out that the contracts were being made permanent – that she never would be allowed to return to normal life unless she found a loophole in a contract that’s been controlled by dozens of knowing magicians. This turnout left her very irritable and aggressive, trying to enforce as much Ashigori Truth as her contract would allow. Traitor City and beyond At one point, Lasu intended to travel from Traitor City to world 32 and, due to a worldly dislocation, ended up in world 40. Physical appearance Avatar Her contract was carved in on her left arm (mirrred on the avatar) though when she could she tried to hide it - as she at first considered it a shameful reminder of her caption and inability to regain freedom. Personality and traits Lasu clung to the Ashigori values like a drowning would to a buoy. This, and the agressions she experienced after finding herself contracted to the absolute enemy - in the midst of traitors - was very unfortunate. She was extremely rude to all traitors and often acted as if she was above them, even when they were several centuries her senior. As she could't really do anything but talk, most of the demons let her. Etymology Lamashtu was one of those names I gleefully copied from a mythology book and never bothered to background check when I needed a name for a character. Recently I felt obliged to change it out of shame, and shortened it down to Lasu permanently. (In Mesopotamian mythology, Lamashtu was a female demon, monster, malevolent goddess or demigoddess who menaced women during childbirth. It's... not in any way even remotely relevant for the character) In-universe her name was supposed to be related to pride, someone who looks proud (regarding their eyes). Khepri Much to Lasu's dismay, Khepri took it upon himself to keep an eye on her whenever they were at the same location at the same time. Unfortunately, Khepri's laid back attitude would often merely fuel Lasu's irritability. See also *Angel War (plot) *Angel War (story) *Khepri (plot) External links *Ineffectual Loner While it's hard to be a traditional loner when you're forcibly enlisted and constantly surrounded by people you have to work with, she does have the correct attitude for it. At the very least until she finally warms up to Erin. Notably, she had built most of her technique on the naïve assumption that she and Sakari would always team up. *Inferiority Superiority Complex Lasu is probably my poster child for this trope. She is nasty, mean nd frequently belittles truly progressive demons even when she is much younger and weaker than many of them. Category:All Pages Category:Ashigori Category:Demon traitors Category:Demons Category:Females Category:People Category:Purebloods Category:World 32 Category:Capricorn